


Trial Of A Serial Killer

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [58]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Mentioned Horatio Caine, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Mac Taylor, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac's thoughts at Henry Darius's trial in Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial Of A Serial Killer

__

Your day's been numbered  
And I've read your last page  
Guns 'N' Roses, "You Ain't The First"  


I sit and watch the prisoner come in, and I see the recognition on his face when our eyes meet. Henry Darius smiles and it makes me sick. I don't attend most trials I wasn't a part of, but this was one I needed to see. My involvement on the Miami end of this case was peripheral; I will be in New York testifying to my share of this case soon enough, I know that.

So many innocent young lives wasted, just like in New York. But there's a twist to it here: if someone in New York hadn't felt the need to brag to Henry those people, _all_ of those people, would never have died. They still be alive and making their way in the world, for good or for bad.

And the worst part is that Henry isn't a stupid guy who lucked into this, though "lucked into" probably isn't the right term. He's smart. If he'd put his knowledge to something else, something worthwhile, he could have been great. He could have done impressive things in the world, but he chose not to. He chose to become a cold and calculated killer.

At least I was able to save two people. The man on the subway searched me out and told me thank you for what I had done. And Sarah Endecott... She made wrong choices, decisions even I would label stupid, but she was still alive. She could change her ways, and she probably would, considering. Maybe. How she copes with her grief will be part of it...that part of everything I know was true, under the lies and bad decisions. She lost her sister to a madman, and she survived only because she was lucky. She has to feel some sort of guilt for that as well. It depends on how she and her father handle everything to see whether she can make the changes in her life she needs to make.

I sit and I watch as Horatio takes the stand. He may not look it, but I can tell he's not happy with the way Henry is enjoying all the attention heaped on me. I've already been through the three ring circus with him, during the murder of the nurses in Midtown. And I'll go through it again in New York because I'll have to. Sometimes I feel as though being used to it makes me numb, and I know I'm not. Not if the parting words I said to him mean anything.

I want to make sure he's dead. I want to watch him take his last breath and know that every single one of those people he killed get some form of justice. I may sound bloodthirsty for wanting this, but that's how I feel. He needs to leave this Earth as quickly as possible. And even if there's appeal after appeal, eventually he will die, and then one less piece of scum will be inhabiting this Earth.

I fully believe he will rot in hell. I think that's the best place for him, the only place he truly needs to be, other than solitary confinement until the minute the needle goes in his arm. And whether it happens in Miami or New York, I'll be watching, just like I'm watching now.


End file.
